Could it Be?
by BelieveShadow
Summary: They have been friends forever. Marcassin never thought that he would end up feeling something for his friend that is more than friendship. Tumtumtumtummmmm AU: in which Oliver and Marcassin are roommates, go to school together and are best friends. Lyrics from the song : Could it be – Christy Carlson Romano


_**Could it be?**_

 _ **Pairing: Marcassin x Oliver**_

 _ **From: Ni no Kuni**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **They have been friends forever. Marcassin never thought that he would end up feeling something for his friend that is more than friendship. Tumtumtumtummmmm**_

 _ **AU: in which Oliver and Marcassin are roommates, go to school together and are best friends.**_

 _ **Lyrics from the song : Could it be – Christy Carlson Romano**_

"Remember how we first met you, Marcassin?" Oliver says lying on the couch playing a game. "I remember it all too well" Marcassin answers doing the dishes. The boys just finish their dinner. "how many years was it?" the brunette asks no looking away from the television. "two years ago" Marcassin says as he washes the last pan and puts it away. "And we have been best friends since" Oliver says turning his head and smiles at Marcassin. "That's right" the bluenette smiles back. Something starts to heat up in him and he closes his eyes.

' _I know we've been friends forever. But now I think I'm feeling something totally new'_ Marcassins mind started to sing softly."Marcy are you alright?" Oliver asks. Marcassin opens his eyes and sees that Oliver is standing in front of him on his toes so he can look into his eyes. _'And after all this time I opened up my eyes, now I see you were always with me'_ "Yeah I am fine, Ollie" Marcassin answers. "If there is anything, you know you can talk to me, Marcy" Oliver says. the bluenette blushes at the little nickname Oliver gave him the day they met. _'Could it be you & I never imagined' _Marcassins mind sings happily further. _'could it be suddenly I am falling for you'_ "Are you super sure?" Oliver says and puts a hand on his shoulder. _'Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew'_ "Yeah I am sure, just a little bit tiered, I guess" "Then you should go to bed, I will keep the volume down" Oliver says and pushes Marcassin into his room and walks back to the television. The bluenette closes the door and whispers: "Could it be that it's true, that it's you"

 _-le time skip to le morning-_

Marcassin wakes up in a pair of arms. He opens his eyes completely and looks at who is holding him and sees Oliver, and immediately his mind starts again: _'it's kinda funny you were always near'_ "No stop" he whispers, but his mind has other plans. _'but who would ever thought that we'd end up here'_ "There you have a point" Marcassin agrees with his mind. Suddenly Oliver opens his eyes and says: "Who are you talking to, Marcy?" "No one" he quickly answers with a bright blush on his face. "Oh, you are probably wondering why I am in your bed" Oliver says as he sees Marcassins blush. "Y-yes, h-how did you guess?" "Well the blush kinda gave it away, it is because you were tossing and turning in your sleep so I asked your brother what the best way was to stop you from doing that and he said that when you were little you did that too and he just laid next to you until you stopped, so I tried that too but I guess I have fallen asleep doing so" Oliver explains as he sits up. "Gascon told you about that?!" the bluenette asks ashamed and a little bit mad as he shoots up from the bed. _'and every time I needed you, you've been there to pull me though'_ "Yes he did, but it helped" _'and now I know I've been waiting for you'_ "Thank you" Marcassin mumbles looking to the bedsheets still blushing. "Always help your friend. That is my word" "That is true, you're always there is someone needs help" Marcassin says smiling at Oliver. "But for you I would do more because I hate seeing you sad" Oliver says and looks right in Marcassins eyes. _'Could it be you & I never imagined, could it be suddenly I am falling for you. Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew, could it be that it is true, that it is you' _Oliver also starts to blush as he leans in closer. Marcassin also leans in and their lips touch. _'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives. I can see it in your eyes. And it's real, and it's true. It's just me and you'_ they part for air. "O-Oliver, did you just kiss me?" Marcassin asks just as red as a tomato. "I think I did" Oliver answers also red. "Could it be you & I?" Marcy asks shyly. "Never imagined" Oliver says "It could be that I am suddenly falling for you" he continues. _'Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew'_ "Could it be that it's true. It's you" Marcassin says as he looks down. "Yeah it is true" Oliver says and lifts Marcassins face up and kisses him again.


End file.
